A Prime Time
by Zsign KRay
Summary: What if there was another girl that the Autobots met before they met Jack, Miko & Raf. The bots know more about the girl than they let on. How will this change the course of the story? Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

_(The prologue of this story takes place about 5-6 months before the start of Transformers Prime)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**Full Summary:** School, school, school and more school. And don't forget work and then when she gets home, homework. Her life had been pretty repetitive, that's what happens when you are born in Jasper, Nevada, one of the most boring places on the planet. That's what she use to think until she ran into someone that changed her life. They had been watching her since she was little and they knew more about her than she, herself knew. Her name is Alison Kessler and she is 17 years old. Her parents died when she was young and she has been supporting herself through high school. She had been staying with friends throughout town over the years. She goes to one of the only local high schools and lives in a town that lies in the middle of the desert and boy is it hot. She meets new friends and makes enemies. And maybe, she might finally have a family and a place to call home.

* * *

><p>The sun was burning heat down on the little town of Jasper, Nevada and like everyday in this town, it is hot. Alison Kessler was just getting off work for the afternoon at the local Auto shop. Alison was 17 years old. She had black shoulder length hair with red highlights and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans and a red wristband and red headband around her neck. She closed he door to the shop behind her, saying bye to her boss. She headed towards her red and black motorbike that was parked nearby. She put on her red helmet and revved the engine and drove away.<p>

She wanted to get out of town for a while, so she headed out to the desert near an old missile silo and drove around making donuts in the dirt. She noticed an open pit out in the distance that she had been to a few times before. The pit was over a mile across and over 100 ft deep. The pit was an abandon mine so no one ever went near it accept those most daring. As she drove over to the open pit, she noticed that there was movement at the bottom. She got off her bike and took off her helmet and walked towards the edge of the pit wondering who was down there. It was dangerous and there shouldn't be anyone else out here. She was miles away from the nearest town, which was Jasper, and hardly anyone knew about the pit. When she looked into the pit, she didn't believe what she saw. She saw very large mining equipment, but it looked a lot more advanced than any she had seen. There were also large blue crystals that looked to be 30 ft tall on average. What she couldn't believe was that she also saw what looked like giant robots. They were black and purple and were operating the equipment. Alison hid behind a rock when it looked like one of the robots had seen her.

Down in the pit, the Decepticons had noticed the presence of a human on the upper edge of the mine. They had recently discovered the vain of Energon out in the Nevada desert and were now mining it under the direction of Commander Starscream in the absence of their Master, Lord Megatron. One of the Decepticons had volunteered to scout it out and if necessary, eliminate it.

Alison was beginning to panic. She didn't believe what she was seeing. _'Are those really giant robots down there? No, that's impossible. Giant robots only appear in movies and comic books. This can't be real. It can't be happening.' _As Alison was thinking, she didn't notice one of the robots walking up behind her. When she saw the shadow over cloud that of the rock, she turned around and screamed.

* * *

><p>At the Autobot Base, Ratchet was reading that scans for a scouting mission that Bumblebee had just returned from of the surrounding desert around a nearby town when he came upon an Energon vain that seems to have been uncovered. It was in an old abandon mine. Optimus Prime had been walking by when the alarm went off. "Optimus, it looks like we have some activity at an Energon vain that is within a 100 mile radius of our base."<p>

Optimus walked over to what Ratchet was looking at on the screen. "An Energon vain that has been tapped. Where is the location?" Ratchet looked up the coordinates. "I have them inputted into the GroundBridge now." Ratchet prepared the GroundBridge as Optimus brought the team together. "Autobots, there is a chance that the Decepticons are back. We need to be prepared to face the enemy. Be on guard when you arrive." Ratchet opened up the GroundBridge and the Autobots entered.

* * *

><p>Alison had closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard the sound of a car horn. She looked in front of her and saw a green swirling vortex. Then 4 vehicles drove out of the vortex. What happened next surprised Alison, the vehicles all transformed into robots. She ducked as a red one with horns blasted away the robot that had just been trying to grab her. She heard the robots talking to each other as a fight between them in sued.<p>

"Hey Arcee, cover the flank."

"Got it Cliff. Bumblebee, help out Bulkhead."

"Bulkhead, got 3 cons coming up on the rear."

"Got it."

Alison had run behind another rock when another of the large purple robots reached down to grab her. She was picked up in its hands and the robot began to carry her down into the pit. Alison began to scream and the small blue robot that had come out of the vertex had heard her. "Cliff, help me out! We need to get that human away from the Cons!" The red robot followed the blue one and they both went after the one carrying Alison. They went running into the pit and the red one tackled the robot that had a hold of Alison. Alison went flying out of its hand and rolled on the ground. The two bots that had chased after them began to fight the robots in the pit. They were followed by a large green bot and a smaller yellow and black bot.

Alison was momentarily shaken but recovered. She might have learned her lesson to hiding behind rocks but she ran and hid behind one of the large blue crystals that were jutting out of the bottom of the pit. As she kneeled down behind the crystal to shield herself from the fighting. She then noticed a container sticking out of the ground. It had carvings and symbols on it that were alien to her. She tried to open the lid and then it started glowing. She heard the sound of gears turning and suddenly it opened. Inside was a necklace with 3 rings on it. She picked up her finding and hid it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Arcee and the others were looking around after they had finished the fight with the Cons. They had tried to rescue the human that had been captured and had lost sight of her during the tussle. "Bulk, Cliff, Bee, did any of you see where that human girl went?" Bulkhead was looking around the perimeter of the pit with Bumblebee. "There's no sign of her up her, Arcee. How's it looking down there?"<p>

Arcee was inside the pit searching in between the maze of Energon crystals. "I haven't seen her but I know that she was dropped somewhere around here." Cliffjumper was driving around to make sure that no one entered the area. Arcee looked through the maze of crystals searching for the human girl.

Alison was hiding behind a nearby crystal. She shrank herself down when she heard the sound of mechanical footsteps coming towards her. She closed her eyes, believing that this was the end, but instead, she heard the footsteps stop and the heard a female voice. "Everyone, I've found the girl." Alison opened her eyes and saw the blue bot that had tried to save her earlier kneeling down to face her. "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you." Then Alison heard the sound of motors and then the sound of gears shifting. "Come with us, we'll take you to safety." Alison didn't know if she should trust them but it was worth a shot. She got up and looked at the semicircle of large robots that were surrounding her. "Umm, ok."

Alison walked over to the blue robot that seemed to be leading the others. "Uh, I do have some questions I want to ask." The blue one looked to the others and then back at Alison. "We'll leave that to the Boss bot to answer those for you." Alison just looked at them. "'Boss bot'? Well anyways, can you answer one question for me? What are your names?" The blue on looked to the others again and nodded. "That, we can tell you. My name is Arcee." Arcee then pointed to each of the others. "That is Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee." Alison repeated each of their names to be sure.

Then she looked to Arcee. "Arcee, uh, where are you going to take me?" Arcee stood up. "Back to our base. You are now in danger because you are one of the only humans to ever see us. And it seems that the Decepticons are after you as well." Alison looked questioningly. "'Decepticons'? What are they?" Arcee explained. "The 'Cons are those other bot's that we just fought. You know, the one that tried to grab you. Anyways, we have to return to base."

Arcee got on the comm. link and contacted the base. "Ratchet, we need a GroundBridge. And, we are going to be bringing someone with us." Ratchet responded questioningly from the other end. "Who is it?" Arcee knew that Ratchet wouldn't like the answer. "A human." The next thing Arcee knew was that there was a scream on the other end. "Look, I'll explain later. Just bridge us back." Arcee got off the comm. link and turned to face Alison. Arcee transformed into a motor bike. "Hop on." Alison was about to get on when she remembered something. "I got my own bike. I left it out on the ridge up there." Then Cliffjumper bent down with bad news. "Sorry, but the 'Cons trashed it." Alison was saddened but got over it quick because she was so intrigued by what she was currently experiencing.

Alison then got on top of Arcee and then a green vortex opened up. "That what you call a 'GroundBridge'?" Arcee explained. "Yep, we can transport anywhere on your planet almost instantaneously. Now hold on tight." Arcee revved her engine and the others transformed and they drove through the GroundBridge. As they emerged from the other side, Alison was astonished by what she saw. Standing next to a control panel was a large white and red robot. Arcee stopped and Alison got off. All 4 vehicles transformed and walked over to a nearby platform. Arcee helped Alison up to the platform. Arcee then introduced Ratchet. "And this is Ratchet, our Medic."

Ratchet went and looked at the human that was in front of him. He was shocked to see who the human was but he hid his shock from the others. He was not sure if it was who he thought. Instead, he went ahead and questioned the others. "How did you stumble upon this human anyways?" Alison piped up. "Hey, my name isn't 'human', it's Alison Kessler." Ratchet was then confirmed that this was the human that he thought it was, but again he hid his shock from the others. "Ok, how did you stumble upon 'Alison' here?"

Arcee was the one to explain. "She had been around the Energon vain when we arrived and the Cons were about to take her. So we stepped in and beat the 'Cons. I knew that we couldn't just leave her there after what she had seen, so I thought it would be best to bring her here." Ratchet just sighed. "What made you think bringing her here would do?"

"Well I didn't think that it would be good just to leave her there. The Cons have seen her and now they are going to be after her."

"Well I do not know what to do with her."

"Well, let's let Optimus decide then."

Alison listened to the conversation and wondered what they were talking about. "Uh, who's Optimus?" Arcee turned to Alison. "Optimus Prime is boss bot. You know, the one I said would answer your questions." Then Alison heard large metal footsteps heading towards the main room. She turned around and saw a tall red and blue bot. Then she heard the tall bot's deep voice. "I am Optimus Prime." Alison looked up at his face. "Optimus… Prime. So, what are you guys exactly?"

Optimus looked down to the young girl. "You are Alison Kessler?" Alison nodded. "Well Alison, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cyberton. Also known as Autobots." Alison stood there, taking it all in. "'Autobots'. Ok, so why are you here?"

"To protect your planet fro the Decepticons."

"From the Decepticons. Why are those, uh, Cons here anyways?"

"We believe it is because our planet has become uninhabitable because of a long Civil War fought foremost over our planet's supply of Energon."

"What's 'Energon'?" Arcee explained. "Energon is the fuel and lifeblood of our species."

Optimus then continued. "For centuries, our planet was ravaged by the war. I once fought along side someone whom I considered a brother. But during war, ideals can change. Thus, Megatron lost his way and became the Leader of the Decepticons."

"Ok, and what does this have to do with me?"

"Because you have had contact with us, you are now in danger. I fear that the Decepticons may be after you for what you have seen. Also this is the first sign of Decepticons in nearly three years, which has me concerned of what they may be up to."

Alison took all this in and produced a question. "So what? Now I have to stay with you or something?" Optimus looked to the young human. "Alison, you must have us keep watch of you. We will also need some one to escort you home and keep you safe." Alison was following along with all of it but she saw something wrong with it. "Uh Optimus, there is one problem with that." Optimus and all the others looked at Alison. "What is it?" Alison looked down at the ground. "I, uh, don't have a home. My parents died when I was little."

Bulkhead then got in on the conversation. "Well if you don't have a home, then why don't you stay here until we have things figured out?" Optimus agreed. "I believe that it is in the best interest of everyone if you did stay here." Alison then looked up. "Seriously? I get to stay here, with all of you?" Optimus nodded. "Sweet, but I need to gather up things from my friend's house where I have been staying." Optimus volunteered himself and Alison and they left to get her things.

When they returned, Optimus lead Alison to his quarters where she was to stay temporarily. "You can sty with me until we have a room set up for you." Alison nodded and then yawned. Optimus showed her over to a couch that he had placed up on his berth for Alison to sleep on. He picked her up and set her down next to the couch. "Now Alison, you should get some rest and we will discuss some more of what we shall do in the morning." Alison nodded and then lay down on the couch, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the main room, Optimus had told all the other Autobots to remain so that he may explain more of the situation to the others. The only other bot who knew more of the story was Ratchet, but he was not to say a word. As Optimus entered the room from the nearby corridor, he got the attention of all the Autobots. He walked to the center of the group as each had their optics on their leader.<p>

"Because of what has recently transpired, I feel that this is the right time to inform you of something that I have kept from all of you for the past nine years. Both Ratchet and I have met this girl, Alison Kessler, nine years ago. There was a Decepticon attack on humans and Ratchet and I went to prevent and human casualties. The humans had been mostly evacuated, except for one family. They had been taken hostage by the Decepticons and they would not let them go. The Decepticons got away with the family and Ratchet and I went after them. We caught up to them but they had already disposed of the parents. We found the parents already dead at the site. The Decepticons still had a young girl with them. I did not understand why they wanted her but they said that they were bringing her to Megatron. Ratchet and I managed to free her from them but we were unable to save her parents. That day, I vowed on my spark to protect that girl and to keep her out of our war. She seems to not remember me or Ratchet but that is the same girl from nine years ago."

The others took this all in. Arcee was the one to speak up. "Ok Optimus, but why did you and Ratchet keep this a secret from the rest of us for so long?" All of the others agreed with Arcee. Ratchet was the one to explain. "Optimus and I didn't want to trouble any of you with the burden that we have been facing. It was Optimus's choice to keep it to himself. He didn't want me to carry any of the regret. He made the decision as a Leader to do this." Optimus nodded. "I made this decision and I will keep it. I do not want any of you to mention a word of this to Alison. It is best that she does not know."

Optimus also added one final thing. "Alison also has some 'special' abilities that other humans do not have." Arcee looked curious and worried at the same time. "Like what?" Optimus looked at them. "Her abilities include being able to jump long and high distances, she has high endurance and stamina, she is faster than normal humans and has heighten senses. In short she is like a more advanced being then the rest of the humans. We still do not know why Megatron wanted her but I believe that her abilities may have something to do with it."

Optimus then left the group to think more. He was unsure of what to do with this girl that he had sworn to protect. He had made a bond with this girl and had become her guardian, but from afar. He did not know how long he was going to keep the secret from her. He walked down the hall and entered his room. He walked over to his berth and checked on Alison. She was sound asleep. He did not want to walk her so he left his room and headed down the hall to an empty room that was next to his. It had a high ceiling and had built in platforms. He smiled to himself. "I think that this room will be perfect for her."

* * *

><p>So there is the prologue. Tell me if you like it. the next chapter will be set at the beginning of Prime.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


	2. A New Problem pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

**Sailor Shinzo, ****Ishgirl, ****pokemonjkl, Grievousorvenom, Transformers' BABY: **I am glad that you all like my story and thanks for taking the time to review. Because of all the reviews and finally getting the chapter done, here it is.

I am going to be doing my stories by supply and demand. So within the first week after I publish a story, which ever one seems to have the most attention, I will post another chapter. The story will not be the same every week, if I have already updated the story, I will do another story update the next.

Now here is Chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>Six months later<span>

"Hey Ratchet, can I go on patrol with you today?"

Ratchet looked up from his work and looked at Alison who was standing on an overhead platform. "No Alison, you can not. Your school break is over and you have to go to school **today**. Now go to your room and get ready." Alison pouted. "Fine." Alison then jumped down from the platform and over Ratchet's head and landed on the floor next to him. Then she left the main room and headed back to her room.

She used the keypad and punched the code in and the door slid open. She walked into the big room and climbed up the 3 platforms to the highest one where she slept and kept her clothes. The platform below had a TV, couch, desk and computer. The one below that had a kitchen and table where she ate. The bottom floor had been transformed into a bathroom with a shower that had been hidden away directly beneath the bottom platform. The ceiling was also high enough for the bots to walk in and out. Optimus often checked on her in the morning before she left for school but he did not come in that morning.

She went and picked out a red and grey stripped t-shirt that said "AutoBabe" on the chest, a black vest, a pair of black jeans and brown and red sneakers. She got changed out of her pjs and got dressed. She grabbed her backpack from the second platform from by her desk and ran down the stairs. She checked her watch and saw that her school started in half an hour.

She didn't know if the sun was up yet so she walked backing to the main room to ask Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet. Do you know if the Sun is up yet?" Ratchet turned from his work again and looked at Alison. "Yes, the sun is up." Alison smiled and then hopped up on to Ratchet's shoulder and looked at the view on the screen that showed outside. She sat down on his shoulder and looked at him. "Well, can you bridge me to school, or at least to the edge of town?" Ratchet sighed. "I am sorry but the bridge is still in a restart state after you kept on using it and overloaded it two days ago." Alison sunk down. "Awe man." Alison then jumped down off of his shoulder and walked out of the room. "I guess I'll ask someone for a ride."

Alison walked through the halls when she came up to Cliffjumper. She walked up to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey there Cliff. Whatcha' doing?" Cliffjumper looked at the girl on his shoulder. "I was getting ready to go on patrol today." Alison thought of an idea. "Hey Cliff, I was wondering, could you give me a ride to school today?" Cliffjumper nodded, "Sure, if you don't mind the speed." Alison smiled and giggled, "You know I love speed." Cliffjumper smiled, "Then let's go." Alison jumped off his shoulder and Cliffjumper transformed into a red muscle car. Alison hopped in and they drove off.

* * *

><p>As they drove, Alison stared out the window as the same seen drifted by of the brown desert. Cliffjumper never did like silence so he decided to start up a chat with Alison. "Hey Alison, can I tell you a secret? I haven't even told Arcee yet." Alison pecked some interest at this. "What is it Cliff?" Cliffjumper was excited and he hoped to cheer up Alison.<p>

"You know how I went on patrol a few days ago out on the east coast in the city of, uh?"

"You mean New York?"

"Yeah, New York. So you see, there I am on the look out when out of no where, these high beams light up my rear view, and then it hits me, I'm illegally parked."

"Ha ha, you got another parking ticket Cliff? I don't think that's a good thing."

"Well I see that you find it funny and no I didn't get a ticket, I got something better… the boot!"

"What? You mean that big tire clamp that people say is impossible to get rid of?"

"Bingo! Right on the mark Alison. But, it's not impossible to remove. So I let the local police do their thing and let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

"Let me guess, New York Policemen freak out and go 'What the frag?'?"

"You know how I roll Alison. 'Mess with Cliffjumper…'"

"'And ya get the horns'. I know, I know Cliff."

"Ha ha."

"I'm not too sure how that follows Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile?"

"Well you know how boring it can get when you're out on patrol by yourself. It's much better to have company."

"Yeah, I know. To bad I can't go on patrol with you guys today. It would have been a lot better than just going to school and then work, which are both boring."

"Well your suspension from school ended yesterday and you still didn't go and now Optimus is making you go, so I guess you have to go." Alison just rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window. Coming into view was her high school. "Hey Cliff, we're almost there." Cliffjumper laughed. "Yeah well you now sound excited to get to school." Alison smiled. "Yeah because I get to see my friends." Cliffjumper pulled up to the front of the school and before she got out, he said one last thing. "Alison, I have to tell you something." Alison looked at Cliffjumper's dashboard. "What is it?" Cliffjumper hesitated for a second and then said something else instead. "No more detentions." Alison smirked, "Ok." and got out of the passenger side door. "Hey, I mean it." Alison just waved her hand, not looking at Cliffjumper. "Whatever Cliff. Thanks for the ride and see you tonight." Cliffjumper said good bye and then drove off.

Alison walked up the stairs and into the school. She put her headphones on and turned up her music. She walked down the hallway to her locker. She put her bag in her locker and carried her books in her arm. She closed the locker and turned around, not paying attention. As she turned around, she bumped into somebody. They both collapsed into a heap on the ground and Alison's books went everywhere.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Hey watch where you're going."

Alison rubbed her butt, which she had landed on and had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she felt embarrassed. "Uh, hey Jack. Sorry about that." Jack looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Alison. It's been a while." Jack had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a white long sleeve on underneath, and dark blue jeans.

Jack got up and extended his hand to help Alison up. Alison then bent down to pick up her books and Jack helped. While they were doing that, Jack struck up a short conversation with Alison. "So Alison, uh, I haven't seen you for a few weeks. What's been going on?" Alison blushed and looked at the ground. "I got suspended for 3 weeks because I missed too many detentions." Jack laughed at that. "You missed your detentions again?" Alison then smiled. "Yeah, it helps when you have a getaway car. Ha ha." Jack laughed again. "A getaway car? No wonder how you get out of there so fast without getting caught."

Alison and Jack chatted for a while and then the bell rang. "Well Jack, I've gotta get to class." Jack brushed his hair back. "Yeah, me too. See you in Science?" Alison nodded, and then they both walked off to class.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as it was getting later on in the day and in another time zone on the earth and a red muscle car was driving by a grassy field. Cliffjumper was patrolling like always for Decepticons when he became bored. He opened up the comm. link and began to chat with Arcee who was on patrol in Jasper, Neveda. "So Arcee, Alison seemed pretty depressed lately." Arcee was driving down a stretch of highway in the desert near base. "Yeah, well she isn't too fond of school, now is she?"<p>

"Ha ha, I guess not. Well I tried to cheer her up by telling her something that happened on patrol a few days ago in that city that I think she said was 'New York'?"

"So why haven't you told me yet?"

"I have been waiting for a dull time to tell it. So ya wanna hear it?"

"Sure, I could use a cure for the boredom."

"Ok, so there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these high beams light up my rear view, and then it hit's me, I'm illegally parked."

"Another parking ticket?"

"Better, the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

"Bingo. So the local police do their thing and I let 'em get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

"New York's finest soils themselves."

"You know me Arcee, 'Mess with Cliffjumper…'"

"'And ya get the horns'"

"Ha ha."

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot Rule Number 1: Keep a low profile."

"You know 'Cee, Alison said the same thing to me this morning. You two say a lot of the same things."

"Yeah, well, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you seem to like her, unlike any other humans you come across. I like to stir up a little fun with the humans because things get boring out on patrol wherever I go."

"Yeah, Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff."

Cliffjumper began to slow down as he got a signal on his radar, "Hey Arcee, I got an Energon signal out here. I'm gonna go scout it out." Arcee was quick to respond. "Need backup?" Cliffjumper just laughed. "Do I ever need backup?"

Cliffjumper made a hard left turn towards a large open pit and stopped on the ridge. Down in the pit was an Energon deposit. "Guess what Arcee, I just found a whole lot of Energon." Cliffjumper transformed when a large shadow loomed overhead. "Decepticons." He looked up and saw a large ship overhead with Cybertronian origin. One of the weapons beneath the ship fired a shot at Cliffjumper and he was blown into the pit.

He got up and turned around and saw a hatch open up on the ship and several Decepticon troops came out. "Arcee, about that back up?" Cliff then prepare for battle. "Fair warning boys, I'll put a few dings in ya." Then he transformed and drove up the side of the pit. He transformer again and began to attack the 'Cons.

* * *

><p>Out in the desert, Arcee was becoming worried about Cliff, so she contacted Optimus. "Optimus, the Cons are back, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap." Understood." Optimus then proceed to contact Ratchet and the others. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"<p>

"I'm locked on his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones."

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, rendezvous back at base and prepare to Ground Bridge."

While the team headed to back up Cliffjumper, he was in the midst of fighting the Decepticons in servo to servo combat.. He was able to fend them off but then one of them got in a lucky shot and then another and another and then one of his horns was knocked off his head and he was thrown to the ground. He got up with the Cons bearing down on him and decided it was time to bring in the heavy weapons. "You want the horns? Well, you got 'em."

Cliff blasted away and got another Con, but then they blasted back. Then, all of a sudden, a huge blast erupted behind Cliff and he was knocked down. In the aftermath, Cliff was beaten pretty badly and the Cons dragged him off to their ship.

On board the bridge, Starscream had been watching the battle and enjoying it. Starscream turned around as the troops brought Cliffjumper aboard the ship. They brought Cliffjumper before Starscream and Cliffjumper looked up at him, still willing to resist, even in his condition. "Scream, it's been a while." Then he coughed up some Energon. "So, where's your master?"

Starscream then became furious. "Never mind him. I am my own master. He then plunged his right hand into Cliffjumper's chest plate with an evil smile on his face. "Now anymore questions?" Cliffjumper looked down at the wound on his chest as Starscream remove his hand. Then he collapsed…

* * *

><p>As the Nemesis left the airspace, the Autobot Ground Bridge opened up on the ridge of the pit. Out drove Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and then Optimus Prime, transforming and all with their weapons at the ready. They looked around and saw none was around. They all lowered their weapons and Optimus spoke. "Un untapped Energon deposit."<p>

Bulkhead then made an observation. "What's left of it." Ratchet then spoke his input. "This is the first sign of Decepticons since we found Alison Kessler 6 months ago." Optimus interrupted. "That we know of. If they are continuing to scout out Energon sources, then I fear that **he **may return sooner than we may have thought."

Arcee and Bumblebee headed down into the pit. Arcee looked around and then saw the horn of Cliff's that had been chipped off and thrown into the dirt during the fight. She was saddened and picked up the horn, realizing what that meant. "No." Arcee showed the horn to the others and Optimus questioned Ratchet. "Ratchet, can you track his position?"

Ratchet opened up a panel on his arm and checked for Cliff's signal. He had a hold of Cliffjumper's signal but then lost it. "No, Cliffjumper's life signal, just went offline."

On board the Nemesis, Soundwave approached Starscream on the Bridge. Starscream looked at Soundwave, annoyed. "Soundwave, what is it?"

Soundwave played a sound file he got from Arcee. _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff." _

Starscream then smiled. "Ah, the one called Arcee. Why slay just one Autobot, when we have the element of surprise?"

Out on a rocky cliff in the desert, the Autobots gathered to mourn the loss of Cliffjumper. Optimus produced another of his speeches. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any Galaxy seeking safe harbour, to humankind," Arcee walked to the center of the group and placed Cliffjumper's horn on the ground. "And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive."

Arcee turned and began to leave when Optimus confronted her. "Arcee-" Arcee stopped him. "If Cliff's gone, Standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." She said the last few words with distaste in her voice. Then she transformed and drove off.

Ratchet then decided to tell Optimus his opinion of the situation. "Optimus, helping humankind will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus then stopped to ponder something. "Ratchet, do you know where Alison is at the moment?" Ratchet began to think. "Well, she said that she was going to stay in the town for a while and hang out with one of her friends."

"Well Ratchet, can you contact her and tell her to return to the base. Also contact Arcee and ask her if she can give Alison a lift back to base."

"On it."

* * *

><p>Alison was currently in town eating supper at a local burger joint called KO Burgers. She had decided to hang out with Jack Darby after his shift had ended. She walked up to the counter, not ordering anything; instead, she leaned over the counter and yelled to Jack. "Hey Jack, your shift is over, can we eat now?"<p>

Jack came over to the counter and looked at Alison, telling her to quiet down. "Ok Alison, I'm done, so now we can eat." Alison looked at Jack and giggled. "Jack, you still have your hat on." Jack felt his head and then swiped the hat off of it. He then hopped over the counter and they headed over to the table Alison had placed their food at. They sat down and began to eat.

They chatted for a while and then Alison's phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw that it was Ratchet. She looked at Jack. "Sorry Jack, I gotta take this." She walked over to an empty corner of the room and answered the phone. "Hey Ratchet, what's going on?"

"_Alison, we need you to go back to base and wait for the others and me to return."_

"What for?"

"_The Decepticons have surfaced again and…"_

Ratchet paused, not knowing how to tell Alison. "And what? Ratchet, what's going? Tell me." Alison knew that something bad had happened, she could feel it. Ratchet decided to just go ahead and say it. _"Alison, I don't know how to say this but, it's about Cliffjumper. I am sorry to say this but, Cliffjumper's spark, has been offlined." _

Alison just froze from hearing that. Her hands started to shake and she dropped her phone. Ratchet heard the clang and wondered what was wrong. _"Alison, Alison, are you there?" _Alison picked up the phone, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "S-Sorry Ratchet. I'm fine. I was just shocked. I'll return to base."

"_Ok Alison, Arcee will come to pick you up. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the KO Burger place in Jasper."

"_Alright, Arcee should be there shortly."_

"Ok, Bye Ratchet." Alison got off the phone, a few tears still in her eyes. She wiped them away and headed back over to Jack. "Uh Jack, I'm sorry but I have to go home, something's come up." Jack got up from the table. "Yeah I gotta go too, my mom just called." Alison headed out with Jack to the parking lot and she saw Arcee pull up, she was silent so Jack didn't notice.

Then Jack turned around and saw the bike in front of them. "Whoa, what a sweet ride. Man, I am so gonna own a ride like this someday." Alison looked at Jack in awe of Arcee and laughed a bit, but then stopped when she noticed a couple of Cons that were circling the restaurant. "Oh scrap." She watched Jack run his hands over Arcee and then he sat on her and she face palmed.

Alison was about to interrupt but then a couple of girls from school showed up. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Jack looked up, embarrassed and Alison just watched Jack panic and fail at trying to be cool. "Uh no Sierra, I'm not talking to the motorcycle, I mean, I'm talking to you. So things are like, uh… How are you Sierra?" Sierra looked surprised. "You know my name?"

Jack was failing badly. "Yeah, we're in homeroom together. I'm Jack, Jack Darby. So, wanna go for a spin sometime?" Sierra just looked on in disinterest, "On your motorcycle?" Alison then decided to interrupt, seeing the Cons were coming closer. "Actually, the motorcycle is mine, Sierra. Jack was just admiring it, and was about to get off, weren't you Jack?"

Jack blushed. "Oh well, yeah, sure Alison." Then the Cons turned into the parking lot and the engine on the bike began to rev. Alison wasn't too sure what to do and Arcee signalled her to hop on. She didn't know what to do about Jack, so she just jumped on. Jack was surprised. Alison just told him one thing. "Hold on tight and don't let go!" Then Arcee revved the engine again and drove off.

* * *

><p>This is sort of a cliffhanger and I will continue this in the next chapter.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


	3. A New Problem pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Here is Chapter 3 I hope everyone likes it. It goes a bit more with part of Transformers Prime episode one. Thanks alot for all the reviews.

* * *

><p>The engine of the motorcycle revved and Arcee drove off out of the parking lot at high speeds with both Jack and Alison on her. Arcee was driving away from the Decepticons that were hot on her trail.<p>

She had driven off with Alison to keep her safe but wasn't too about the other human that sat on her, with the death grip on her handlebars. She didn't know if she should notify the others and she couldn't contact the base for a Ground Bridge because no one was there.

Arcee drove through the streets of Jasper and then turned into an alleyway and parked when she thought she had lost the Cons. When Arcee parked, Alison knew that it was their cue to get off. Jack was panicking a little. Alison got off the back of the bike and when Jack was still sitting on the seat, she had to elbow him in the side. "Jack, get off." Jack then let go of the handlebars; he still had them in a death grip, and got off the bike.

The first thing Jack did was gasp at the motorbike and then look at Alison seeing how calm she was. "Alison, how are you so calm in this situation? This bike, it just drove itself! Look, I wasn't the one driving." While Jack keep going on in his ranting, Alison just said one thing in response to that, "I know." When he heard that, he just stopped. "What do you mean 'you know'? What the heck is going on?"

Alison didn't know what to say and she didn't want to explain anything. She wanted to keep everything a secret and if Optimus got wind of this, then she knew that the secret was out. So she just decided to drop it. "Look Jack, this is just something crazy. Just forget this." Arcee then decided to speak, which scared Jack. "Listen here, I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

Jack just stood there scared. "Did that bike just talk?" Alison was getting tired of this. "Look Jack, just leave and forget that this ever happened." Jack then nodded, understanding but still scared and then ran off in another direction.

Alison got back on Arcee and laughed a little. "Wow Cee, that was a little harsh." Arcee just revved her engine, "Yeah well, he needed to hear something that would scare him not to tell." Arcee then saw the Cons turning into the alley and she began to drive away. Alison was hoping that Jack was going to be ok and keep it a secret.

Alison tensed up when she turned around and saw one of the Cons turn to go after Jack. "Arcee, one of the Cons went after Jack. We have to go save him." Arcee was mad then. "Scrap." Arcee popped a wheelie and then a 180 and drove straight for the Con. She jumped overtop of the Con with Alison on her back. She then drove up the side alley that Jack had run down.

Jack was running like crazy from the car that was chasing him. "I don't even know her!" The Con was gaining on him and then Arcee came up behind the Con with Alison. Alison then withdrew from her back pocket a small beam weapon and then fired it at the Con. The Con's electrical systems were temporally disabled and that gave them time to get Jack.

Arcee drove next to Jack who was still running away and had not noticed Alison and her weapon, which she had then put back in her pocket. She reached her hand out to Jack, "Hop on!" Jack jumped on the back of the bike, gripping tightly around Alison's waist. Alison glanced behind them as Arcee turned onto an open street and saw that the Cons were catching up to them. "Arcee, you might want to put the Metal to the Pedal." Arcee responded with a rev of her engine and sped up.

Arcee then turned out on to the main highway with the Cons gaining on them. Then the Cons brought out their blasters on the hoods of their cars, two each. They began to blast away at Arcee, Alison and Jack. Alison remained calm, but Jack began to panic yet again. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Alison just wanted Jack to calm down. "Look Jack-" Arcee then interrupted. "Look kid, there's no 'us', and those aren't 'guys'!" Alison was fed up with Arcee's attitude. "Look Arcee, stop being rude! And Jack, stop panicking!"

All of a sudden, a custom made yellow muscle car with black strips came driving up a side ramp and drove right into the Cons, sending them careening into the nearby wall. Then the yellow muscle car drove ahead of them.

Jack looked back wondering who was joining the party. "Friend of yours?" Arcee answered simple and clear. "Family." With that, Alison couldn't help but smile. Alison was happy that Bumblebee was there to help. She knew that Arcee must have sent out a distress call to the others.

Arcee and Bumblebee continued down the highway with the Cons nearly tailgating them. But Bumblebee managed to keep them at bay for a time. Until one of the Cons got past him and smashed him into the guardrails. The Cons then went after Arcee and the humans.

* * *

><p>Down in a nearby riverbed, a young boy was playing around with a remote control car. Raf had gone out for some time away from his big family and just wanted to play around. He controlled the car with a smal control in his hands. The little car was yellow and had black racinng stripes. Raf made the soud effects of a race car as he drove it around.<p>

Then Raf's phone started to ring. He answered it to see that it was his mom. "Hi Mama. Racing, right up the street. 'K just five more minutes?" Then he hung up and continued to race round with his car.

* * *

><p>Back up on the highway, Arcee was still racing away from the Cons with Bumblebee right behind them. Arcee was coming up to a construction roadblock, fast, and Alison was a liitle worried when she wasn't slowing down. "Arcee, are you really going to jump it?" Jack heard that and began to panic again. "What? Jump it?"<p>

In response to that, arcee increased her speed even more. As she got to the roadblock, she turned to the right and jumped over the barricade and into the riverbed below, while Jack screamed. She popped a wheelie as she descended down the slope. Then she descended into the riverbed below, jumping over Raf as they did.

Raf looked up when he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and watched in awe of the large jump it did as it landed on the opposite side of the riverbed. Astonished, he dropped his remote control. "Whoa."

Jack was still shocked at all that had happened today that his answer seemed to be the right one. "You have no idea." Jack then procceeded to let go of Alison's waist when she got his attention. "Jack, time to get off." "Oh, right." Then they both got off the bike.

Jack gave a sigh of relief, thinking it was all over. But then they all turned around and saw two sets of headlight near the bridge. Alison decided to mouth what they were all thinking. "Oh Scrap. We are sooooo dead right now."

The Decepticons drove down the embankment and then transformed. They drew their blasters at the ready. Behind the three humans, Arcee transformed into her bipedal shape. "This ends here, Cons!" With that, Alison knew that Arcee was serious now, and really mad. She then ushered Jack and Raf to the side as Arcee charged at the Cons while they blasted away.

Arcee was very agile and dodged the blasts as she continued to charge them. She leapt up in the air and kicked down one of the Cons. The other one tried to get a shot in but Arcee dodged it. She then kicked the other one down as well.

Jack, Raf and Alison just watched the fight from the sidelines. Jack and Raf were totally in awe while Alison just stood there watching. This was just a normal day for her, except with two other humans. Raf decided to speak a question. "What are they?" Alison was going to answer, but Jack beat her to it. "Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Alison just facepalmed, and then got out her phone.

While the kids were talking, Arcee continued to fight. The were now fighting servo to servo and Arcee was getting in several good punches and kicks. "This is for Cliff." They she punched the Con in the face and the Con acted like it was nothing. Arcee saw that she was getting into trouble and started to back away. The Decpeticons began to shoot with their blasters and Arcee did some backflips to get away fast. As she was flipping, a blast hit her squarely in the chest. She landed on the ground and skidded to a halt.

Jack and Raf watched this happen while Alison was on her phone. "Bulkhead, I'll send you the coordinates. Arcee is in some deep Slag and Bumblebee is on his way. Also there is another problem that we have. Well, you'll see when you get here." Alison then hung up her phone.

As she hung up, Bumblebee drove off the bridge and then transformed, landing on the head of one of the Decepticons and puched the other in the face. Arcee was just getting up from where she had landed and was shaking her head. She got up and began to walk towards the battle.

Bumblebee was beating up the Cons and was stepping on one of their faces. He stepped back and then heard a crunching noise under his foot. He looked down and lifted up his foot to see that he cruched a small yellow remote control car. He beeped saying that he was sorry to the boys and Raf understood him as well as Alison, but Jack just heard beeps. Raf just said, "No problem, really."

Then one of the Cons blasted Bumblebee and he went flying backwards. The Decepticons head towards Bumblebee and as he tried to get up, one of the Cons stepped on his back and pushed him back down. He took his foot off and they aimed their blasters at him.

Raf was concerned and then caught the attention of the two Cons. "Leave him alone!" Then the two pointed their blasters at the humans. "Please." Alison just thought that they were in a deep pit of trouble. Jack bent down to Raf's level. "Bad call."

One of the Decepticons then proceeded to walk towards the humans while the other kept his blaster pointed at Bumblebee. Alison knew that they were now in danger and she ushered the boys off to the side. "Come on you two, you gotta run." All three of them headed around the corner and saw a large open drain that they could run through. They didn't know where it lead but it was better than where they were.

Alison was behind the boys and looked behind them as the Con got closer. She stopped as the two boys got into the drainage pipe. She took off her backpack and placed it on the ground. Jack turned to look at her. "Alison, what are you doing? Come on, let's go!" She shook her head. "Jack, Raf, get yourselves out of here, I'll keep him busy."

Alison bent down and withdrew what looked to be the hilt of a sword. Alison swang the handle in an outward motion and then a thick silver, 3-4ft long blade. It was made of a metal that looked to not be of earthly origin. The metal that it was carved out of had a prestine shine to it. It had several distinct grove running along the length of it that showed the high quality and ability of the forger.

Jack and Raf just looked at the blade in surprise. Jack was the one to speak. "What the heck is that?" Alison just stated, "A little project of mine." The Decepticon bent down to grab Alison and wrapped his hand around her, but he didn't get a chase to pick her up. Alison stabbed her sword into the Con's palm and then ran up it's arm, slashing armour and wires along the way. Bumblebee came over to help her as she stuck her sword into the back of the Con's neck. Bumblebee caught her as the Con fell to the ground.

Jack and Raf just looked on in disbelief and Alison and Bumblebee then noticed that they were still there. "Jack, take Raf and get out of here." Then she looked over to Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, that Con won't stay down forever. I just stunned him, but he will be getting up soon." Alison then looked to the tunnel and saw that Jack and Raf had fled. "Phew, at least thats one disadvantage out of the way. By the way, I called Bulkhead and he's on his way."

Then as Alison said that, the other Con came bounding up towards them. Alison jumped down out of Bumblebee's hand and ran out of the way. Bumblebee then punched the Con in the face and Alison noticed that the other Con was getting back up. "Bee, behind you!" It was to late.

When Bumblebee turned around, he was knocked to the ground and then the Cons began to beat him up. Alison ran over to where Arcee was. Then Bumblebee came flying through the air and skidded to a halt in front of the two. Arcee bent down to check on Bumblebee as the Cons came closer to them. She helped him up and then Alison went in front of them with her sword at the ready. All three were then ready to fight back when they heard the sound of a car horn and headlights shining on them.

Coming up from behind them was a green SUV, blaring it's horn, then it transformed into Bulkhead. He landed behind them and was itching for a fight. He hit his fists together and yelled, "Whose ready ta rumble?"

All of a sudden, the Cons transformed and drove off. Alison just stood there for a moment and then started laughing. "Hahahaha. Dude, they got scared of ol'Bulkster and turned tailpipe nd ran." Bumblebee knew that with that, he could relax. He took a big mechanical sigh and bent down to Alison. He beeped to Alison 'Nice Job' and she replied, "Thanks." Arcee then asked Bulkhead, "What took you?" and he just replied, "Traffic." Then they all just looked at him.

Alison then ran over to grab her bag and then came back over to the group of bots. Arcee then looked down at Alison with her arms crossed. "What was that?" Alison just looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That sword that you have in your hand and that blaster you pulled out earlier."

"Oh, those. Well, I made them."

"And when did you do that?"

"I found some scrap metal and I made the blaster. You know that I am really good at technical stuff and building things."

"Yes, you have become very knowledgable about that stuff recently, probably from hanging around Ratchet so much. But where did you get that sword? It doesn't look like a weapon crafted from Earth metals."

"Yeah, well, about the sword. I didn't exactly use Earth metals. I kinda used some scrapped Cybertronian metal from the metal armour that you guys have."

"And where did you get that?"

"Ratchet's extra supply of metal."

"Alison, you are going to be in so much trouble when we get back to base." Alison then went and hid behind Bulkhead's foot. "Arcee, please don't tell Optimus or Ratchet. Ratchet will **KILL **me! And I don't like when I disappoint Optimus." Arcee just smiled. "Well you should have thought about that before. Now lets get going." Then they all transformed and Alison hopped on Arcee.

* * *

><p>Back at the Autobot Base, Arcee and the others were debriefing Optimus. "And the Cons wwould have been scrapmetal if I didn't have an extra human with me." When Optimus heard that there was another human, this got him worried. "Another human?" Then Bumblebee beeped and held up two fingers. "Two boys." Arcee was a bit confused. "There was another one. Well I guess the second one caught us in action, I don't know." Then she looked at Bumblebee. "I was a little <strong>busy<strong> at the time."

Alison was sitting up on a platform above them. "Yeah, there were two boys. Jack and Raf. They both attend my school. Jack's one of my friends, it's my fault that he saw us." Optimus understood this. "I understand Alison, but if the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone percieved as our allie will be put in grave danger."

"Wait, your saying that your going to get them involved with us."

"Yes Alison. Like you, the two boys are now in danger because the Decepticons have seen them. We will have to bring them to base and talk with them."

"What? You want to take them here to base. But then they'll know all about my secret and you guys. They won't be able to look at me the same way again."

"Alison, understand. They are in danger just like you are. Remember that it is not just about you. The boys are to be brought here tommorow and I do not want to hear another word of objection from you Alison, is that understood?"

Alison knew that she should admit defeat. "Yes Optimus, I understand." Then Alison jumped down from the platform and began to walk off. She then stopped when she heard Ratchet say her name. "Alison, I want to discuss something with you later." Alsion then guessed what it was and looked at Arcee. Then she thought, 'Busted."

* * *

><p>So here is another Chapter. Next chapter, The kids meet the Bots and Alison will now have a whole new set of problems to deal with. Also, things will start to come up that bring into question who Alison really is in the next few chapters.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


	4. Meet the Bots Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers.

Guess What... Second chapter in two days, a new record for me. I just was in a mood to type it up so I did and I wanted to put it up, so I did.

Here it is.

I did it in a day so It might not bbe that good, besides I just really wanted to update cause I was in the zone and I still am.

Don't think that I will keep this up.

The next chapter may take a day or week or two weeks or a month.

But here is Chapter 4 ready and waiting.

I think I should stop rambling on.

But I do love to see reviews so review review review.

And Guess what... REVIEW some more.

I just love to read reviews that I get but now I should get on to the story.

Just to let you know, reviews fuel my plot bunnies and my brain, like Eergon is the lifeblood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike.

So enough of my rambling ang lets get on to the story.

* * *

><p>Alison woke up with too many thoughts in her head. She couldn't believe that her secret was no longer a secret anymore. Her friend Jack and another boy from school, Raf, had seen the Autobots and now Optimus wanted to bring them in to the base because they were now in danger.<p>

Alison was so frusturated. She couldn't believe that her friends had learned her secret. Then she remembered another truth, Cliffjumper was gone. She realize that she would no longer see Cliff around the base anymore. She would no longer be able to talk to him again. He was gone, forever. Alison buried her face in her pillows and began to cry. The life that she had known was now changing. She had lost one of her 'family' and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Then she stopped crying and she began to think about other things. As if by instinct, she then went into her dresser and fished out a tiny red notebook with blank pages on them. Alison opened up the book that she carried around with her since she first met the bots 6 months ago.

She got the book because she had begun to see things and have dreams of things that didn't mean anything to her at the time. She would always draw images in it of what she saw. Some of the drawings included: several figures towering over a crater and one figure that looked like it had horns was in the crater with strange spiked rocks, and over head, what looked like an alien space ship, another was two people speeding away on a motorcycle with two cars chasing them, and another was a pile of rocks on a cliff with a group of figures standing around it at sunset. These had all been drawn over 4 months ago.

Currently, she was looking at the drawings of a person that looked to be working at a drivethru window, a boy playing with a remote control car and a girl that sat on the steps in font of a building, drawing a motorcycle. Then, an image began to form in her head of a motorcycle and a car on a road heading towards a cave in a cliff. After she was done, she closed the book and traced her finger over the symbols that she had carved on the front. She had no idea what they meant, or how she knew them, but like the pictures, she knew she had to put them down. Then she put the book uder her pillow.

Alison then went and put on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. She went down to her desk and grabbed her backpack and then walked back up the stairs to her bed. She reached down beside her bed and grabbed her running shoes. As she was putting them on, Optimus entered her room.

"Hi Optimus."

"Good Morning Alison. How have you slept?"

"Ok, I guess. It's to be expected, considering everything that happened yesterday. I am just not feeling too great."

"I know that all of this is hard on you Alison, but we have to make the most of what we have. Don't mourn for the past, be grateful for a future."

"Yeah Optimus, I know. It's just that things changed when I first met you guys 6 months ago and we've become family. It just feels like a part of my heart has been ripped out because of Cliffjumper's death. I just, I've never felt that way before. I'm unable to remember what happened the night my parents died and I have never really felt the loss of someone close."

"Alison, know that you are not going through this alone. We are all together with you. The wages of war can do this to you. I promise you that I will try to prevent this from happening again."

"Thanks Optimus. By the way, do we really have to bring Jack and Raf here, I mean, we can't just keep them here under watch like me. They have homes and families."

"Yes, I have thought that through. They will each have to be assigned a guardian."

"Ok. By the way, can I ask you a favour. Can I get a ride to school?" At that, Optimus nodded and then transformed. Before she left, she went over to her dresser and dug through the top drawer and then pulled out a box. She opened the box and then pulled out the necklace that had 3 rings on it that she had found 6 months earlier and put it on. She hid it under her shirt and kept it a secret from Optimus and the others. Alison then ran down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen for a bite to eat and then headed for Optimus' alt mode. She jumped in and the door closed behind her. Then they drove off.

* * *

><p>At school, Alison avoided Jack like the plague. She skipped every single class that the had together, even if it meant more detentions. She skipped out on lunch and stayed out of sight until after school.<p>

After school, she was waiting for a ride from one of the bots when she recieved a call from Ratchet. She answered the phone. "Yes Ratchet, what is it?"

_"Alison, Optimus has decided to have Arcee and Bumblebee to pic up the two boys."_

"Ok. Ratchet, is there anyway to get me back to base before them."

_"Yes, I can bridge you to base. just send me your coordinates and I will open a bridge in a hidden space."_

"Ok." Then Alison sent her coordinates and went around to the side alley of the school beore Jack was able to see her. She took a glance around to make sure no one was looking. As she looked around, she saw Arcee parked at the front of the school and Bumblebee driving towards the school. "Guess it's pickup time. Ratchet, I'm ready." Then the Groundbridge opened and she walked through.

* * *

><p>Out at the front of the school, Jack was walking down the stairs. He looked around, trying to find Alison but didn't see her. Then he noticed Raf waving at him. He walked over to the street corner where Raf was standing under a tree. "Raf, hey. Look, let's just keep this between us and forget that this ever happened, ok?"<p>

Before Raf could answer, they heard the beeping of a car horn. They turned around to see Bumblebee driving up to them. Raf grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack." And jack just got worried. "Oh no, not again."

Bumblebee popped his passengerside door open and beeped a response which only Raf understood. Jack guessed at what he had said. "It wants us to get in." Raf shook his head no. "No, just me." Jack was puzzled. "How do you know that?" Raf simply answered, "That's what he said."

"What?"

"Yours is over there." Then Raf pointed over to the school parking lot. Jack turned around and saw a familiar blue motorcycle parked in front of the school. "Look, I really don't think that this is a good idea Raf...Raf?"

Jack turned around to see that Raf wasn't listening to him nd saw him walk over to Bumblebee. "How's it going?" Then he got in and Bumblebee drove off. Jack was shocked and then tried to stop the car but couldn't.

Jack took a glance over at Arcee and then took one last look around for Alison. When he didn't see her, he began to walk away rom the school.

Sitting by the school steps was a girl with a sketch pad open on her lap, with several pencil crayons next to was sketching the bike that was parked in front of her. "Coolest. Bike. Ever."

Then her phone started to ring and she took it out of her pocket. She saw that it was something that she didn't want to answer. "Host parents. Ignore." Then she went back to sketching the bike. When she looked up from her sketchpad, it was gone.

She began to look around and then heard the roar of an engine out on the street. She turned around and saw the motorcycle driving off. So she jumped off the ledge where she had been sitting and began to chase after the cool bike.

Arcee trailed after Jack and finally caught up to him in a side alley. She parked in front of him to stop him from walking away. "Relax, I just want to talk to you."

"What, just you? Where are the others? And where's Alison?"

"Kid, there's alot that you don't understand. If you just give me a chance I can explain. And you can find out about Alison too."

"Look, I understand alright. The first rule of Robot Fight Club is 'you don't talk about robot fight club'. And somehow, Alison got herself caught up in this 'club'. What you have to understand is that I don't want that. I don't ant a bunch of transforming, talking vehicles trying to get me killed."

With that, Arcee then transformed. "Look." Jack was shocked and then turned around. and looked at Arcee. "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is the reason why Optimus Prime has requested your persence. That is why Alison has been taken under our care a well."

"Wait, Optimus- who?"

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only, who have ever seen us. Look, Alison isn't too thrilled about taking you in either. she doesn't want you or anybody else involved with us but Optimus has made the desicion so you are need."

All of a sudden, they heard the voice of a girl. "Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with." They both looked to see who it was and Arcee then got annoyed again. "Scrap, not another one." Arcee then transformed. "Get on, the both of you." Jack was still surprised with the apperance of the girl. "Why are we taking her?" Arcee simply replied, "Rules." So they both hopped on the back of the bike and Arcee drove out of the alley way and met up with Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>At the Autobot Base, Alison had gone straight to her room, not talking to anybody. Alison was currently sitting on her bed and waiting to be called down when the humans were to arrive. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her notebook. She began to get another image in her head. She drew a picture of a rocky circle that had a strange aura like wave around it, and in the middle was a small figure.<p>

Alison finished her sketch and then layed her book closed on her bed. She layed down on her bed and looked up at her ceilling, thinking. _'What am I going to do? My relationship with Jack is sooooooo over with now. After everything that has happened, we will never be able to look at each other the sameway again. This week has just gone south, it can't get any worse, can it?'_

Alison then got up as the door to her room opened up. In walked Optimus Prime. Alison greeted him with a wave. "Hey there Boss bot. What's the haps?" Optimus walked over to Alison and extened his hand out. "The human boys have arrived and it seems that according to Ratchet, there is also a human girl with them."

"What? Another one?" Alison slumped down and sighed. "Ok, fine. Guess I better go see them too. I wonder who the girl is though. Well guess I'll find out." Alison got up out of her bed and walked over to the edge of the platform. Optimus held out his hand, and in response, she climbed on and they left and headed to the main room.

* * *

><p>Miko, Jack and Raf had been introduced to the other Autobots as Optimus Prime walked in with Alison on his shoulder. They heard Raf ask a question, "If you guys are robots, then who made you?" and then Ratchet answer in a distasteful voice and rolled his eyes, "Phu-lease."<p>

Then Optimus Prime walked in behind the children and Ratchet and the others all looked up. Optimus was kind enough to answer Raf's question, after Miko had come running back to join the two boys. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as 'Autobots'."

Jack then stepped forward with a question. "Why are you here?" Alison then thought, '_Wow same questions I was asking. And getting the same answers._' Optimus then answered the same way that Alison had thought. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee then butted in to explain. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

Jack answered that with another question. "Ok. So why are they here?"

Optimus then bent down to try to come to face level with the humans and also to let Alison jump off his shoulder. The humans were a bit amazed by the distance sh jumped, because Optimus had not completely kneeled down yet and she jumped down from a distance of about 10 ft. The Optimus answered Jack's question. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is now uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Raf was the next one to ask a question. "Why were you having a war?"

Optimus answered. "Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots... and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be currupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko was getting bored quite quickly. "Is there going to be a quiz?" then Jack asked yet another question. "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

Alison decided to answer this one herself. "Well Jack, like me, you guys-" Miko stepped in. "And girl." Alison then continued while rolling her eyyes at Miko. "and girl, have made contact with the Autobots and now you are in danger of being attacked by Decepticons."

Optimus then stepped in. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is iminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Alison then butted in. "So in short, you met them and now are in danger of being killed."

* * *

><p>On board the <em>Nemisis<em>, Soundwave was at the bridge bringing something of great importance to Starscream's attention. The screen on his face displayed a pulsing signal that he had picked up earlier. Starscream turned around from what he had been doing and faced Soundwave.

"Those Transmissions are emminating from deep space. I would hate to waste the Energon, unless, you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded in response. "Ahh, then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the Space Bridge." A Decepticon trooper then typed away at the console in front of him and prepared the Bridge to be activated.

High in Earth's Orbit, The Decepticon Space Bridge began to power up as a massive, green, swirling vortex erupted from it's center. Out of the massive bridge came an alien ship that was incredibly small compared to the sheer size of the Space Bridge.

It flew away from the Bridge and in mid-flight, it transformed into a tall, menacing, bipedal being. The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron then stretched his arms out in triumph and yelled.

"Decepticons, I have returned!"

* * *

><p>Not My best Chapter, But I like what I was able to put together in one day.<p>

Remember R&R

~KRay~


End file.
